Dapper
by DustyDayDreams
Summary: When anyone saw one Blaine Anderson only one word sprang to mind "Dapper" with his gelled hair bow ties and neat clothes there really was no other words for him. No one would give thought to why he was like that everyone just kinda assumed it was just a "Blaine" thing, a quirk, something unique. It wasn't. It  never was. Warnings inside. Blangst.


**Title**: Dapper

**Rating**: T/M

**Warnings**: Child abuse of the physical, emotional and a tad bit of the sexual kind, homophobia

**Setting**: Through out Blaine's life AU no Cooper.

**Disclaimer**: I own more books than I can count, a wardrobe of clothes and shoes, a cheap mobile phone and a iPod with a cracked screen. I do not own Glee or Blaine Anderson.

* * *

When anyone saw one Blaine Anderson only one word sprang to mind "Dapper" with his gelled hair, bow ties and neat clothes there really was no other words for him. No one would give thought to why he was like that everyone just kinda assumed it was just a "Blaine" thing, a quirk, something unique. It wasn't. It never was.

* * *

When Blaine is five is just like all the other boys in his class smiling, adorable and more than happy to get muddy. The first time Blaine comes home with mud in his expensive clothes his mother smiles pushes his curly locks out his eyes and grabs a wash cloth. The second time she frowns and drags him to the backyard and hoses him down. The third time her face goes scarily blank and she drops him naked into a scalding hot bath before scrubbing him raw.

After that day Blaine makes sure to never get his clothes dirty.

* * *

Blaine is six when he lets the girls in his class give him a haircut. When he comes home with patches of baldness and grin in place ready to tell daddy that the girls liked him he was instead greeted with a disappointed look and the sound of the lock to his bedroom door.

The following morning he comes to school with no hair on his head.

When it grows back his mother carries a tub of hair gel into the room and plasters his hair down while telling him that he had to do this every morning now so the nasty girls that made him bald and the laughingstock of the school couldn't do it again.

The first time he forgets to she holds a pot of boiling water onto his leg.

That's when Blaine learns that hair gel is his friend.

* * *

Blaine is seven when he is asked to be part of the wedding party at his Aunt Maddie's wedding. Everybody gushed at how adorable he looked, his mother only saw his crooked tie.

When he went back to the school it was with a shiny new rather tight bow tie that he was under strict instruction not to touch.

Blaine discovered two things that year; that bow ties were good and long pants were the best.

* * *

It's a little known fact that up until he was eight Blaine Anderson needed glasses, well he still needed glasses but …

The boys in his class weren't exactly what anyone would call nice. Though Stealing Blaine's glasses on his birthday was an all time low.

When Blaine came home with the no glasses and broken nose his mother took one look at him and tipped the cake batter down the sink.

Blaine tried not to cry as his mother explained to his father That Blaine had gotten contact lenses for his birthday.

Blaine's eyes would just have to adapt.

* * *

Blaine is nine when he wakes up far too late to catch the bus. Walking nervously into his mothers bedroom he asks for a ride to school in a jittery voice. His mother surprisingly calmly agrees and gets out of bed. As Blaine gets out the car an hour late his mother calls out from behind him that she's fine picking him from school that afternoon. Blaine waits outside the school for two hours before deciding his mother wasn't coming and starting walk. He slept on his door step that night, hungry, knuckles sore from knocking. When he is let back in he notices the new "extra loud" alarm clock and the simple wristwatch. He doesn't complain though after all he didn't want to be late to anything ever again.

* * *

After that "incident" the Anderson house settled into an uneasy calm. Sure Blaine still accidentally did things that irked his mother (and had the scars on his legs and back to prove it) but he was "older" now and his mother had decided she'd start attending his fathers glamorous "business" trips. At least until Blaine was fourteen. When people heard Blaine's coming out story they assumed that he must've been terrified of his dads reaction. In truth he knew how his father would react, he always had been the more passive aggressive of his parents. No, if anything he was terrified to tell his mother. After all he had no idea how she would react.

So he sat nervously around the antique dinning table he'd grow to despise from all the times he'd sat at it alone. He looked up into his mothers icy eyes and looked back at the simple pasta dish in front of him.

"Um, I don't how to put this," Blaine mumbled at the plate.

"Blaine! How many times!" his mother snapped angrily. Blaine's head snapped up as if on que and a clear voice he stated "I'm gay." His fathers eyes coloured disappointment and anger but he said in a deceptively calm voice "That's fine, son," before leaving the table. Terrified his gaze turns to his mother who sat stiff in all her ice queen glory.

"Go to your room." something was strange in her voice and it more than terrified Blaine. He did what he was told though, slowly standing up and leaving the dinning room.

Blaine sat nervously on his bed his legs tucked under his chin. He had no idea what his mother going to do and as soon as he had finished the thought the door opened to reveal his mother. The bed dipped as she dropped down next to him. Her voice was soft as she said "Blaine you're not gay, and I'm going to prove it to you." before pressing her thin lips against his. For once his mothers intentions proved to have the opposite effect than she had hoped, for as he tried to pull away from his mothers grasp Blaine realized that he was very, very gay.

* * *

When the Sadie Hawkins dance came around neither of his parents knew, and Blaine wasn't about to tell them. So it was a bit of a shock when the hospital called saying that was in hospital after being a victim of a gay bashing. However it was much more of a shock for Blaine's dad when one of the doctors pulled them aside and asked if they were aware of the child abuse that Blaine obviously had endured.

When he tells people about that dance people seem to think it was the worst that happened to him and it was but it was the best to.

* * *

It was a year after the Sadie Hawkins dance, 3 months after his parents divorce, 2 months after he had finally got out of the stupid wheelchair, and one month after he'd started boarding at dalton academy. He had woken up one Saturday morning when he and one of his new friends were going to the shops, looking in the mirror already reaching for his gel when he realized that he didn't need to, nothing was stopping him from doing his hair how ever he wanted it. So for the first since Blaine was six he left the bathroom with no gel in his hair and no bow tie tight on his throat.

It was only when Blaine was out walking in town and every woman he saw looked like _Her_ and it seemed like _Everyone_ was glaring at him, at that ended in his first panic attack.

Afterwards Blaine would realize there would always be something stopping him.

* * *

Kurt had always found Blaine's "quirks" endearing, but every once in a while the little things Blaine did without even realizing it really irked Kurt. It was when Kurt got really annoyed did he find out the truth about Blaine's "quirks".

Kurt was _really_ annoyed at Blaine's hair, sure it was kind of adorable but it was also _really _kind of hard grip when they kissed.

"Blaine I don't understand why can't you just not put gel in your hair? WHAT is with YOU and being PERFECT?" Kurt's yelling broke off to the ugly sound of Blaine's sobbing.

And that was when one Kurt Hummel _really_ learned not to take everything face value.

* * *

When anyone saw one Blaine Anderson only one word sprang to mind "Dapper" with his gelled hair bow ties and neat clothes there really was no other words for him. No one would give thought to why he was like that everyone just kinda assumed it was just a "Blaine" thing, a quirk, something unique. It wasn't. It never was.

* * *

**Hellooooo world! Hope you enjoyed this! sorry for not updating Battle Scars and if you don't know what that is please check out Battle Scars a post 4x04 AU fic! **

**(yep a bit of shameless advertising!) **

**Please review!**

**Love Dusty**


End file.
